Stories: Should I Stay, or Should I Go?
Story written by: Redfork2000, JeloElducal & CITRONtanker Plot Dark Jaiden is doing some things for Galaximus, when she encounters Opposite Blast. The villainous counterpart of Blast is quite a nice guy to hang out with, as far as she's concerned. However, in Galaximus's eyes, if Dark Jaiden starts dating another villain, she'll have less time to assist the inkling goddess in her plans to rule the world. But once Galaximus orders Dark Jaiden to stay away from Opposite Blast, Dark Jaiden will have to make an important decision. Will she stay with Galaximus, or will she go? Cast * Dark Jaiden * Opposite Blast * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Galaximus * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Jaiden Note: To join the story, consult Redfork2000 Story Echo Creek. Dark Jaiden, a loyal minion of Galaximus, is heading out to send a hidden spy drone in order to spy on Jenny, Galaximus' sister and archnemesis. However, while she's heading out to send the spy drone, she bumps into another villain: Opposite Blast. * Opposite Blast: *''crashes into Dark Jaiden accidentally* What the... wait a moment, I know you. You're Dark Jaiden, aren't you? *''helps to lift her from the ground* * Dark Jaiden: Yes, I am. Who are you? And why did you crash into me? * Opposite Blast: I'm Opposite Blast. And the crash was an accident. I wasn't paying attention where I was going to. Opposite Blast helps Dark Jaiden get up from the ground. * Opposite Blast: What are you up to, by the way? * Dark Jaiden: Just following an order by Galaximus, to send a spy drone on her sister Jenny. That way she can know any possible weaknesses. * Opposite Blast: Oh, I see. I used to work for a major villain too, but at the end I decided to leave him. Hm... well, I've got nothing better to do now. What about I go with you to send that drone? * Dark Jaiden: Okay then, just as long as you don't sabotage my plan, or I'm gonna feed you to Galaximus! * Opposite Blast: Hey, calm down. We're on the same side. Why would I sabotage you? * Dark Jaiden: I never trust anyone except the Galactic Army. * Opposite Blast: I see. I'm guessing that thought comes from Galaximus herself, doesn't it? * Dark Jaiden: That's none of your business. Okay, actually, yes. * Opposite Blast: Knew it. Well, anyway, let's go get that spy drone working. * Dark Jaiden: Okay. But I warned you. * Opposite Blast: *''rolls his eyes* Whatever you say. ''Both villains go to send the hidden spy drone. However, on the way they are seen by Blast and Tommy. * Blast: Hey, wait a moment. What are those two villains up to? * Tommy: No idea. I haven't seen them working together before. * Blast: Still, I have the feeling they aren't up to anything good. * Tommy: Should we check it out? * Blast: Yeah, we probably should. Blast and Tommy start walking towards both villains. * Blsat: Wait just a moment there. What are you two doing? * Dark Jaiden: Get out. *shoots a fire blast at Blast and Tommy* ''It's none of your business. * Tommy: Aah! * Blast: Hey, you'll pay for hurting my friend! ''Blast charged towards Dark Jaiden to give her a powerful punch. However, only a second before Dark Jaiden was going to receive a powerful hit, Opposite Blast steps in, and takes the hit instead. However, due to his high endurance, it doesn't do much damage to Opposite Blast. Opposite Blast then knocks Blast into a wall. * Blast: Ouch... * Opposite Blast: Get lost, you couple of losers! * Tommy: Blast! * Blast: Ouch... this doesn't end here! We'll tell the Locked Room Gang about this! * Opposite Blast: Do whatever you want! We're not afraid of you weaklings! * Tommy: Let's go, Blast. Blast and Tommy retreat. * Opposite Blast: I hate Blast. Let's just forget about that loser. * Dark Jaiden: I also hate him, but only because he's part of the Locked Room Gang, not to mention he's friends with Jenny. * Opposite Blast: He's also Jaiden's boyfriend, as far as I'm concerned. But let's just forget about him. We've got a mission, don't we? * Dark Jaiden: Yep. Oh, and by the way...thanks for defending me. * Oposite Blast: No problem. I do it all the time when I'm with my teammates. Now let's go send that spy drone. Dark Jaiden succesfully sends the spy drone off to Jenny's house, with help from Opposite Blast. * Opposite Blast: Well, that's finished. Do you have anything else to do now? * Dark Jaiden: Not really. * Opposite Blast: Well, my teammates are busy now, so I was going to go for some ice cream. Want to come? * Dark Jaiden: Sure...? I like ice cream, after all. * Opposite Blast: Ok, let's go. Both villains went to eat some ice cream together. While they did, they spontaneously started talking about different topics. * Opposite Blast: So, what's it like to work for one of the most renowned villains there is? * Dark Jaiden: It's pretty decent, pretty okay. (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000